In a cab for a construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel as a representative example, for example, front and rear parts of a bottom part are supported on beams of a machine body frame via a plurality of anti-vibration mounts (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-82595 (JP ‘595), for example).
When the cab has a roll-over protective structure (ROPS), the cab includes a roll-over restriction device that is provided between the cab and the machine body frame to protect an operator in the cab by restricting deformation of the cab, by restricting displacement of the machine body frame at the time of roll over of the machine body and the like.
A representative example of the roll-over restriction device (see JP ‘595, for example) is configured such that stopper bolts are joined from sides of beams of the machine body frame which are fitted with the anti-vibration mounts, to the bottom part of the cab. A gap is provided between the head part of the other ends of the stopper bolts and the stopper units provided on the beams. Displacement of the cab from the machine body frame is restricted by this gap.